


Ashes and Wine

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash 100 Drabble tag 6 [18]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Banshee Powers, Break Up, Canonical Character Death, Community: femslash100, F/F, Ghosts, Heartbreak, Post-Season/Series 03B, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 16:35:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4187019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Stay strong, Little Red. I love you.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ashes and Wine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xJadedGurlx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/gifts).



> For the Femslash100 Drabble Tag 6 prompt: Laura/Lydia - deal.

“I can’t do this anymore,” Lydia whispers, feeling the air crackle and shift around her as Laura appears in the clearing. Laura always comes to her in a perfume of pine and fresh blood, her body warm despite not actually _being_ , and Lydia wants to cry knowing she won’t see her again.

She feels Laura’s arms wrap around her, soft as a whisper. “Why not, Little Red? What have you gotten yourself into?”

Lydia holds back her tears. “There’s a woman like me. I’m working with her to know my powers. Laura…” she chokes and leans back into Laura’s presence, deep enough to feel the wolf inside her. “I can’t keep both you and Allison. You’ll fade away. My power isn’t strong enough yet.”

Laura is silent for a moment. “You’re making a difficult choice, sweetheart.”

“I’m so sorry,” Lydia whispers, and breathes deep, wanting to remember Laura like this. She never even got to see Laura alive, only the ghost of her, the memory of an alpha wolf who took the banshee in as her own, and now Lydia wouldn’t even have that.

But Allison was real to her. Allison _needed_ her. And Lydia made her deal with the devil.

“I’m proud of you,” Laura says, voice already fading into the trees. “Stay strong, Little Red. I love you.”

_I love you, too,_ Lydia thinks, but by the time she stops crying long enough to say it, Laura is long gone, leaving nothing but the scent of old death.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the song by A Fine Frenzy


End file.
